


Stay

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Seijou, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Oikawa knew Iwaizumi would always stay by his side, but with a knee accident and a few discouraging words from his ex, Oikawa starts to fear Iwaizumi would leave.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Stay

It's the final match for Nationals. Everyone's at the edge of their seats as they watch the game between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Josai. The game was already in its third set, and tensions were high. It was Shiratorizawa's match point. So, Seijoh's cheer squad was cheering loudly to boost their team's morale.

"Oikawa, you better get a service ace in," Iwaizumi said while looking straight ahead. Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi with his lips curved into a confident grin.

"Of course, I will, Iwa-chan," He responded before walking to the service zone.

Oikawa took a deep breath with his eyes closed as he holds the ball in front of his face. He could feel the pressure put in his serve, and he needed to calm his nerves. He opened his eyes and saw Ushijima at the other side of the court; this was enough to lift the pressure off his shoulders and replace it with a strong urge to score.

Oikawa threw the ball into the air and jumped to hit it. It was his signature spike-like serve. The hit was strong, and the ball's sound reverberated throughout the entire gym as it hits the floor. Seijoh felt relief as the score turned into a deuce. The team was ready for another serve from Oikawa, and they all said their "nice serve," but the serve didn't come.

"Oi, looks like your captain's down," Tendou said and pointed behind Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi turned his head and saw Oikawa clutching his right knee. Iwaizumi quickly dashed to where he is and saw him biting his lower lip. Oikawa could feel the severe pain coming from his knee. He wanted to stand, but the first time he tried, his knee buckled, and he ended up kneeling again.

"Oi, move your hand and let me see," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa raised his head and saw Iwaizumi kneeling in front of him while the rest of the team stayed on the court as they look at him with concern.

Oikawa gulped and removed his hand. There was evident concern on Iwaizumi's face when he saw the swelling. Iwaizumi turned to their coach, and their coach nodded before proceeding to call for the medics. Oikawa could feel his heart beating rapidly at the thought of being taken out of the court.

"I can still play, Iwa-chan," He said desperately as he grabs Iwaizumi's arm. Iwaizumi turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He eyed Oikawa's rapidly swelling knee and then looked at Oikawa's eyes.

"Not with a ligament tear," Iwaizumi said sternly. Oikawa bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He won't get benched. He refused to get benched, especially when they're up against Shiratorizawa. He wants to beat them, he wants to win, and not even an injury could get in his way.

"You're not even sure if it's a tear. After we won, I'll go to the doctor," Oikawa said and forcefully stood up only to stumble forward because of how his knee buckled. Luckily, Iwaizumi had fast reflexes and was there to catch him. Oikawa's weight was resting on Iwaizumi's upper body, and he could feel their captain trembling.

"Just sit this one out," Iwaizumi said while helping Oikawa to stand appropriately.

Oikawa didn't respond, making Iwaizumi raise his head to look at Oikawa. There it was, that crazy desire to win. Iwaizumi's seen this before. It was the same intense gaze he had when he was overworking himself back at Kitagawa Daiichi. The same look on his face when he almost slapped Kageyama.

"Oi, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi called out in hopes of distracting him. There's no doubt Oikawa would do something too stupid if that intensity were lingering in his eyes.

"I'll play," Oikawa said, his voice low and stern, and Iwaizumi didn't like it. He could tell that Oikawa's pride and desire to win clouded his sanity and rationality.

Iwaizumi held Oikawa's shoulder tightly and head-butted him. This seemed to have brought back Oikawa's senses, "Why would you do that?" Oikawa asked while holding his bleeding nose.

"Stop being so stubborn, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi answered. Oikawa whined, and the medics arrived.

Iwaizumi was relieved to see them arrive and treat Oikawa before he does anything stupid that would hurt his knee even more.

"Oikawa, you need to sit at the bench and let them treat you," Their coach said. Oikawa looked at the court before begrudgingly following the medics, but before he could ultimately leave the court, he heard Iwaizumi's voice.

"Just trust us, the team with the better six is stronger, dumbass," Iwaizumi said before returning to the court.

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi's retreating before lowering his head to hide the smile forming on his lips.

"You always know how to make me feel better, don't you?" Oikawa whispered to himself as he follows the medics to the bench. They made him stretch his legs on the bench to avoid putting pressure on his knees before the medics started icing it.

The game proceeded with Yahaba being the setter. He turned to Oikawa, and he could see the concern and pressure that Yahaba was feeling despite him showing their captain a smile. Oikawa grinned and threw a peace sign before mouthing, "You can do it." to motivate Yahaba, which earned him a nod before the game proceeded.

Oikawa was tense as he watched the rally go on for what felt like hours that he couldn't even feel the pain on his knees outside and back. His eyes were focused on the ball, and it made him feel like he was still playing in the same court as his team. The rally finally stopped when the ball hit Seijoh's court. Oikawa unconsciously moved, but the medic's hand that prevented him reminded him that there was nothing else he could do but watch.

He looked at his teammates, and his eyes immediately landed on Iwaizumi's frustrated expression. Iwaizumi was the closest when the ball slammed onto their court, and Oikawa could tell their ace was feeling guilty for not being able to save the ball.

"Don't mind," Hanamaki said, and Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa wanted to be there. He couldn't help but imagine what could happen if he was there, but the reality that he's benched kept reminding him that he couldn't do anything. It makes his heart clench, but that's the reality. So, he clenched his fists and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. There's one thing he can do; he could cheer for his team.

"Don't mind, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelled, which caught everyone's attention. Iwaizumi's head snapped towards him with a glare. He could feel his face heating up from embarrassment, but it calmed him down nonetheless.

"Shut up!" Iwaizumi yelled back, making Oikawa shriek, but he had a small smile on his face when he turned to their team.

"Tsk, you guys are disgusting," Matsukawa commented, making Iwaizumi's ears heat up. He's sure they'd tease him endlessly about this once the game is over.

"Just focus on the game," He said, and they nodded. It was Ushijima's turn to serve, and Oikawa gulped. He was biting his bottom lip as he watched Ushijima throw the ball in the air and hit it into their side of the court. Though Ushijima's serves were below Oikawa's, he still is a powerful server, making the brunette feel anxious.

Watari received Ushijima's serve, which made Oikawa scream from the bench, "Nice receive!"

Watari grinned, hearing their captain yell, but he didn't show it to Oikawa. The rally went on, but the game ended when Ushijima slammed a cross-shot right through Matsukawa, Kindaichi, and Kunimi's block. Oikawa clenched his fists while he watches his team line up and bows to Shiratorizawa before moving to where he is and bowing to their school cheer squad.

"You were amazing," Oikawa said to his team with a serious expression, making everyone eye him with questioning gazes.

"As far as I know, your knee was the one that got busted, not your head," Hanamaki said, making Oikawa's jaw drop.

"I was acting like a good captain," Oikawa whined before crossing his arms and raising his head with his lips pouting.

"That's just, ew," Matsukawa added, making Oikawa snap his head towards him.

"That hurts!" Oikawa said and clutched his chest in faux pain. The team laughed, and seeing them being cheerful and joking around made them look like they didn't just lose the ticket to nationals. But Oikawa knew that deep inside; they felt frustrated and sad. If only he didn't bust his knee. If only he landed adequately. If only he were there. If only he were a good captain, then maybe he got to play. And as cocky as it sounds, perhaps they could've won.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa said out of nowhere. They all turned towards him with furrowed eyebrows. "If only I were careful when I served then-"

Oikawa wasn't able to finish what he was saying when a wet towel was thrown at his face. He looked at them with disbelief and threw the towel back without actually successfully hitting anyone.

"No one's blaming you, Assikawa," Iwaizumi said and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

"We still have next year. We're just giving them a free pass to Nationals this year," Hanamaki added, making Oikawa scoff. It was stupid of him to think that he needed to apologize for getting injured.

"Just don't fuck up next time, or you'll owe us ramen," Matsukawa added. Oikawa tensed and sat up straight.

"You're just finding ways to exploit your captain," Oikawa retorted and laughed. The teasing continued until they decided that it was time to shower.

As everyone turns to leave, Oikawa's eye caught a glimpse of someone, and that person is walking towards him with eyes that said, "I told you so,"

Oikawa sighed, he didn't need this encounter right now, but he still welcomed her with a forced smile.

"Hey," Oikawa greeted when she stopped in front of him.

"You lost," She said with a straight expression. Oikawa just faked a chuckle before lowering his head.

"Yeah, I guess you were right," He said, almost inaudible. She sat beside him with only an inch separating them. Oikawa gave her a quick side glance and racked his brain for what to say. He was usually good at talking to people but talking to your ex is a different thing.

"I told you," She said and looked at Oikawa's busted knee, "Your obsession won't bring you happiness,"

Oikawa felt his heart clench, "Volleyball has been a part of my life ever since. I can't imagine life without it," He said softly.

"I know, but can't you have a life outside it? You look miserable and desperate the more I see you play," She admitted. She swung her legs back and forth as she waits for Oikawa's response. The setter pressed his lips into a thin line.

Did he look that way whenever he played? He couldn't help but wonder. Volleyball is supposed to be fun. He is having fun but hearing that he looked desperate and miserable playing made his heart clench. Did volleyball stop being fun to him?

"I don't look that way. You're probably overthinking it," Oikawa said and showed her his brightest smile. She sighed and stood up. There's no getting Oikawa to rest from playing volleyball, not even an injury.

"If you don't stop your silly obsession, you'll lose everyone around you," She said and looked at Oikawa with certainty. The brunette wasn't supposed to feel scared because he knew that wouldn't happen. There's no way it will, and even if everyone turns their back on him, he's certain Iwaizumi will always be with him.

"I won't, don't worry," He answered and smiled. She returned a smile, but the difference was hers was a mixture of pity and mockery.

"A day will come when your obsession will make you lose everyone around you, including Iwaizumi," She said in a mocking tone. Oikawa gulped and took a deep breath. Iwaizumi won't leave him. He knows it.

"He won't," Oikawa said. This time, his voice was low. There wasn't a hint of the softness or flirtiness that usually laced his words.

"Are you sure? Iwaizumi's going to a different college, isn't he?" She asked. Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows. No one was supposed to know they were going to different colleges, not when they're still second years.

"How did you-" Oikawa wasn't even finished talking when she spoke, "I overheard the conversation,"

Oikawa just nodded and pressed his lips together, "You know Iwaizumi's future is quite bright ahead of him, and maybe going to different schools will make him see that it's not worth staying with you when you're this obsessed with volleyball,"

Oikawa didn't know what to say to that, "I'll take my leave," She said and smiled at Oikawa before turning her back on him.

Oikawa's thoughts started spiraling after that conversation. The idea of losing Iwaizumi dug up all of the insecurities Oikawa had buried in the deepest parts of his heart. Even the noise created by the spectators and players leaving the gymnasium wasn't enough to snap Oikawa out of his spiraling thoughts.

The gym was almost practically empty, with only the cleaning crew accompanying Oikawa, when Iwaizumi came back with his best friend's sports bag. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa sitting on the bench, feet on the floor instead of being stretched on the bench. Iwaizumi could feel annoyance rising in his chest. At the same time, he quickly approaches Oikawa, ready to scold him for putting his foot down.

"Oi!" Iwaizumi yelled, but Oikawa didn't turn to look at him with a teasing or startled expression. Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows and walked faster, this time not to scold him, but to ask him what's wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" Iwaizumi asked after stopping in front of him. Oikawa raised his head that hung low and saw Iwaizumi's annoyed face. Oikawa averted his gaze and coolly leaned back with his arms supporting him by grabbing the bench's edge.

"Nothing, Iwa-chan, you're just overthinking things. Besides," He said and stared at his sports bag. Oikawa's lips curved into a teasing grin as he reaches for his bag. He didn't want Iwaizumi to find out that he was spiraling into a dark hole again. "Awe, Iwa-chan brought me my bag. You do care about me,"

Iwaizumi threw Oikawa's bag at him, the bag hitting his chest. He dramatically coughed and clenched his chest just to make fun of Iwaizumi.

"Tsk! Stop being such a drama queen, Crappykawa. Just hurry up and change before I leave you," Iwaizumi said before turning his back and taking a few steps because he knew that once Oikawa started to change his shirt, he would be staring at him.

Hearing Iwaizumi says he'll leave him triggered something in Oikawa. He instinctively pulled the hem of Iwaizumi's shirt, making Iwaizumi stop in his tracks. Iwaizumi turned around with his eyebrows furrowed to yell at Oikawa, thinking that he stopped him to tease him. But Iwaizumi's expression was replaced with concern when he saw the evident fear on Oikawa's face.

Oikawa's eyes were wide and glassy from the tears that were forming in his eyes. His eyes showed the pain and fear that were bottled and neglected inside of him. Oikawa's eyebrows were furrowed, and his nose was scrunched. His bottom lip was tucked behind the upper row of his pearly white teeth. And his hand trembled so much that Iwaizumi could feel the vibrations traveling through the fabric of his school jersey.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and raised his head, his eyes closed. He couldn't bear seeing Oikawa's pained expression. Something inside of him breaks every time he sees Oikawa spiral into the deepest parts of his thoughts. And whenever it happens, whenever Oikawa just loses himself in all that pent up pain, he couldn't help but think that he wasn't doing enough to keep Oikawa happy.

"Don't go, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered. His voice was shaky, and it cracked at the mention of Iwaizumi's nickname. Iwaizumi clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip. He needed to be strong. He couldn't let Oikawa hear his trembling voice. Oikawa shouldn't hear how much it hurts Iwaizumi seeing him like this.

He needed Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi needed to be strong for him.

"Don't leave me," Oikawa added. He sniffed and gripped Iwaizumi's jersey tighter. "I can't lose you, Hajime,"

Iwaizumi turned when he heard Oikawa mention his first name. It was rare. And as much as Iwaizumi wanted to listen to his name come out of Oikawa's mouth, he didn't want it to be in this kind of situation.

Oikawa was sobbing hard. He could feel his chest tighten with every breath he takes through his mouth. Breathing through his nostrils wasn't even possible. The snot that blocked the passage where the air was supposed to enter made it difficult to breathe. He was crying so hard that his whole body was trembling, and he didn't even notice Iwaizumi turn to look at him.

"What did you say?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa raised his head to look at his best friend. There was evident annoyance on his face, and the fury that surrounded him was palpable.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing," Oikawa said and let go of the hem of Iwaizumi's jersey. Iwaizumi's eyes darted to the retreating hands that held him tightly, and he could feel the irritation that was rising in him when Oikawa retracted his hand.

"Just tell me," Iwaizumi demanded, but Oikawa just averted this gaze and looked to the side before wiping his tears with his right hand. He shook his head and forced a laugh while waving his left hand dismissively. Iwaizumi took a few steps towards him until he was almost standing in between Oikawa's thighs. Oikawa was taken aback by the move. The proximity was making his heart beat faster.

"It's nothing, Iwa-chan," He said and forced himself to release a cheery laugh, but all Iwaizumi heard was nervous laughter.

"If it's nothing, then why are you crying?" Iwaizumi asked and grabbed Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa turned to him with his eyes in complete surprise while Iwaizumi was staring directly at his eyes. There's no way he could tear his own hazel eyes away from those olive-green eyes that stared at him intensely.

"She told me you'd leave if I kept my obsession with volleyball," Oikawa said softly. His voice was low in embarrassment and his ears heated up at the admission. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and buried the hand that grabbed Oikawa's shoulder into his brown curls. Iwaizumi gently pulled Oikawa's head into his stomach and said, "I won't do that, dumbass,"

Oikawa would feel his eyes stinging from the tears that were welling in his eyes again.

"I'll never leave you alone. God, if I left you, then I'll be sorry for the next person who needs to take care of your needy and dramatic flat ass," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa genuinely chuckled and said, "Rude,"

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa, who had his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi's waist. His hands tightly gripping Iwaizumi's jersey as if he'd vanish if Oikawa lets go even for a second."But seriously, though," Iwaizumi said and ran his hand through Oikawa's curls. "I'll stay with you till the end of time,"

Oikawa raised his head to look at Iwaizumi's face. The rough and mean expression he always showed Oikawa wasn't there. Instead, Oikawa was blessed with a soft expression on Iwaizumi's face. There was a mixture of love and worry written all over his face. Oikawa figured out why his previous relationships didn't last. Seeing Iwaizumi's loving expression while he looked down at him made him realize why he couldn't find that spark he always looked for in his previous partners. It was all because of the man he was hugging.

"Is that a promise?" Oikawa asked, his voice was hoarse from all the crying, and he's definite he looked like shit while looking up at Iwaizumi. But he didn't care for once. All that mattered to him in that exact moment was a confirmation that Iwaizumi will never leave him.

"It is flattykawa," He said. Oikawa's lips curved into a smile, and he buried his face in Iwaizumi's stomach to hide it. He felt stupid. He was so stupid for believing someone who only saw their relationship from the outside, who knew nothing about them. But hearing Iwaizumi confirm it himself erased all of the negativity that lingered both in his heart and mind.

"I love you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa unconsciously said. When he raised his head to look at Iwaizumi and apologize, he was met with a light kiss on the lips.

"Took you long enough to realize that," Iwaizumi whispered while covering his face's lower half. A light pink hue tinted Iwaizumi's tanned cheeks and Oikawa couldn't feel but take a mental picture of it.

"Iwa-chan," Those were the only words that Oikawa could muster. He was both shocked, happy, and giddy at the same time that it made him feel like he's ready to explode at any given time.

"You're so ugly," Iwaizumi said after staring at Oikawa.

"You're so rude, Iwa-chan. You couldn't even make the moment last," Oikawa whined and pouted. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and lifted the hem of his shirt.

"Come here and blow your nose," Iwaizumi said and moved towards Oikawa with his hand covered by his shirt's hem.

"You just got changed. I'll dirty your jersey," Oikawa said. Iwaizumi popped a vein and grabbed Oikawa's shoulder with his free hand.

"It's rare for me to be this kind to you, so you better not make me smack you," Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth and a forced smile. Iwaizumi tightened his grip around Oikawa's shoulder, making him yelp.

"Okay, okay," Oikawa said and blew his snot on Iwaizumi's jersey. Iwaizumi scrunched his nose in disgust, but he's fine sacrificing his clean jersey if it meant cleaning Oikawa.

"You're such an ugly crier," Iwaizumi commented as he wiped Oikawa's tears with his thumbs and jersey.

"You love me, though," Oikawa said, which earned him a smack at the back of his head.

"No," Iwaizumi said, making Oikawa chuckle.

"You just confessed to me earlier," Oikawa said and raised his arms to let Iwaizumi remove his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked in confusion. Oikawa pouted and responded with, "You should change me into clean clothes too. What if I catch a cold? My fangirls won't be happy,"

Iwaizumi could feel the urge to punch him rise in his chest, but he stopped himself. He grabbed the hem of Oikawa's jersey and started lifting it but stopped when he heard Oikawa speak.

"Awe, you wanted to get a look at my body, so you're doing it without any snarky comments," Oikawa teased, making Iwaizumi quickly let go of Oikawa's shirt.

"You do it then, you piece of shit," Iwaizumi said in irritation and turned his back on Oikawa. Iwaizumi took a few steps away from him, which made Oikawa laugh.

Though Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi to change him, he doesn't regret teasing him. Seeing Iwaizumi's face turn into a full-blown tomato was enough for Oikawa.

"Are you done?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa closed the zipper of his sports bag and replied, "Yeah, you can turn around now, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi turned around and saw Oikawa's teasing grin. He took a deep breath to calm himself before walking towards him.

"Let's head to the hospital to go get you checked," Iwaizumi said and got down with his back facing Oikawa.

"You can't carry me in a piggyback, Iwa-chan, that's gonna put pressure on my knee," Oikawa said and pointed at his knee. Iwaizumi's head snapped towards Oikawa. His eyes were squinted in suspicion, but Oikawa just pouted and pointed at his knees with his lips.

Iwaizumi's eyes moved towards Oikawa's knee, and he sighed. "Give me your bag,"

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi his bag and watched the latter swing his bag on his shoulder before scooping him up. Iwaizumi's hands were carefully hooked behind Oikawa's knee, making sure he doesn't touch the swelling. Iwaizumi's other arm was wrapped around Oikawa's back as he carries him bridal style.

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and buried his face at the juncture of Iwaizumi's neck and shoulder. He could smell Iwaizumi's soap, and it made him relax. Oikawa closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm so happy to have you, Hajime,"

Iwaizumi glanced towards Oikawa before he presses his lips into a thin line as he suppresses the smile brought by seeing Oikawa's satisfied expression.

"Idiot," Iwaizumi said, earning him a pout from the man in his arms.

"Mean," Oikawa whispered, but he still had a smile on his face.

They were walking out of the gym in silence when they saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa's knowing grin. Iwaizumi sighed as he awaits what the two of them would say.

"I won," Makki said with a smirk on his face. Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows while Oikawa just stared at him, arms still wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck.

"You had a bet, didn't you?" Oikawa asked when they remained quiet. Hanamaki and Matsukawa nodded in unison while Iwaizumi just popped a vein.

"You better be ready to get your asses kicked," Iwaizumi threatened. Matsukawa scoffed and said, "Yeah, right. You're not gonna let go of Oikawa and smack us, are you?"

"We're sure you won't let go of your little princess for a while," Hanamaki added. Oikawa could feel his face heating up in embarrassment when he heard Hanamaki call him a princess.

"Shut up!" Oikawa and Iwaizumi yelled in unison, making them look at each other while Hanamaki and Matsukawa laugh.

"Oh my God, I was right when I said they'd be lovey-dovey after a confession," Hanamaki laughed and placed a hand on Matsukawa's shoulder for support.

"Yeah, you're right. Man, you couldn't just wait, can you? If only you had that gross confession moment at the hospital, I would've won," Matsukawa said and shook his head in fake disappointment.

"At least we have blackmail material," Hanamaki said, and they wiggled their eyebrows in unison.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked. Matsukawa brought out his phone and showed them a photo of the quick kiss in the gym.

Oikawa flailed around to reach Matsukawa's phone as he yells, "Give me your phone, Matsukawa Issei!"

Iwaizumi was struggling with holding Oikawa and his bag, so he gripped Oikawa closer to him and said, "Stop moving,"

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and blushed, "Okay," He whispered and returned his arms around Iwaizumi's neck.

"I swear once Oikawa's in the hospital. I'll bury you six feet under," Iwaizumi threatened, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa just laughed before running back to the bus to find a spot close to the coach so that Iwaizumi won't reach them.

"You better take care of yourself next time, trashykawa. You're so goddamn heavy my arms hurt," Iwaizumi complained as they walk to the bus. Matsukawa and Hanamaki better prepare themselves once Iwaizumi gets his hands on them.

"Awe, but I like having you carry me, Haji," Oikawa teased. He loved seeing the pink tint that spreads on Iwaizumi's face whenever he teases him.

"We have the rest of our lives for me to carry you like this as much as you want," Iwaizumi responded, and it was Oikawa's turn to blush this time.

"It was supposed to be you who gets flustered, not me," Oikawa said and buried his face in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck.

"Then come up with a better line next time," Iwaizumi said with his lips tugged into a smirk.

Oikawa grinned as he snuggled closer to Iwaizumi's chest as he thinks, maybe getting injured wasn't that bad.


End file.
